Las tradiciones del Clan Aburame
by Tedtakii
Summary: ¿Qué tipo de Tradiciones tiene el clan Aburame? ¿Qué otras tradiciones tienen los demás clanes? Shino tendrá que cumplir esas tradiciones, pero hay una que tiene que romper. También gente de sus alrededores que pertenecen a otros clanes, pasarán por tradiciones similares. Parejas: En el fanfic estarán puestas. Torune es Torune Aburame, el miembro de la Raíz.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos personajes son el fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto. Es posible que aparezcan algunos OC, pero eso serán en capítulos muy adelante.**

- Diálogo de los personajes y la historia en sí.

- _Las historias contadas por Shino en primera persona, como recuerdos, pensamientos o cosas que le molestan._

**Los primero capítulos se basarán en la primera temporada de Naruto. Se contarán cosas desde que están en la Academia Ninja hasta Naruto Shippuden. **

**El personaje principal es Shino, pero saldrán más personajes y habrán historias paralelas, como tradiciones de otros clanes y romances de parejas de la serie.**

**Parejas que aparecerán en el fanfic:**

**NaruHina**

**KibaHina (los primeros capítulos)**

**SasuSaku**

**SaiIno**

**FuIno (los primeros capítulos hasta la muerte de Fu Yamanaka)**

**Shino y ya pensaré quien será la chica, fijo que me la tengo que inventar.**

**ShikaTema**

**Es un fanfic variado.**

**Espero que disfruten de él. **

**Comenten, lean y disfrutar del fanfic, como yo, que disfruto escribiendo, acepto críticas constructivas y positivas, pero no las destructivas.**

**Capítulo 1: La nana de mamá**

_Esta araña tan mimosa_

_quiere dormir y dormir_

_se balancea en su tela_

_bajo el tibio sol de abril._

_Duérmete arañita_

_duérmete ya,_

_cierra los ojitos_

_y trampas no me harás._

_Esta araña presumida_

_de pronto se queda dormida_

_y el murmullo del jardín_

_le hace muy feliz._

_Duérmete arañita,_

_duérmete ya,_

_guarda tus patitas_

_y mañana ¡Otro día será!_

_Hijo mío, duerme y no te despiertes. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y nunca te dejaré solo..._

Siempre cantaba esa nana antes de irse a dormir, tantos años viviendo con su padre y los recuerdos de su madre aun no se van. Desde que murió, Shibi Aburame siempre ha criado a su hijo, como si fuera mamá y papá. Solo recordar su hermosa voz y sus abrazos cálidos, el pequeño Aburame soltaba alguna lágrima. Pero esos sueños bonitos no son los únicos que recuerda. La pérdida de su madre estará marcado en su frío corazón...

_Corre, hijo, corre... eso es lo que recuerdo de mi madre, el primer día que aprendí a caminar. Ella siempre estaba a mi lado, cuidando de mi y como no, haciéndome feliz cantándome esas hermosas nanas._

_Yo era el niño más feliz del mundo cuando veía a mis padres felices y que se querían mucho, y sin importar que se casaran tan jóvenes. Nuestras tradiciones, son así. ¿Os he contado cómo son? Pues aquí os cuento nuestra tradición Aburame, desde que nací hasta que mi amor materno, se fuera para siempre y me dejara con mi padre._

_Yo nací un 23 de enero, a las nueve de la noche. Mi madre tuvo muchas dificultades cuando yo venía al mundo. Yo recién nacido, no tenía aún los insectos en mi interior. Cuando abrí los ojos, fue cuando decidieron hacer el ritual más tradicional de nuestro clan. Invocar insectos y meterlos dentro de mi cuerpo. _

_Nuestro clan, tiene un templo ritual, donde me pusieron encima de una mesa con un símbolo de color negro dibujado, que era el jutsu de invocación de insectos, con el que me metían en mi cuerpo. Los Aburame, tenemos la obligación de asistir a los nacimientos y a los rituales de introducción de insectos en el cuerpo de un bebé. _

_Yo recuerdo, que vi a mi madre y a mi padre, a ambos lados y haciendo sellos de invocación. Luego, el líder del clan, con cuidado, puso su mano sobre mi pequeño cuerpo y empecé a sentir ese cosquilleo entrar en mi interior. Era un bebé, pero sabía lo sentía y me empezaba a gustar aquellos bichitos recorrer y entrando en mis poros. _

_Al terminar el ritual, mis padres me llevaron a mi casa, que queda alejada de la villa. En frente, tenemos un campo de trigo y en el medio de aquel campo, teníamos un camino que llevaba a nuestra mansión. Una casa de una sola planta, pero que era muy cómoda y confortable. _

_A los cinco años, seguía escuchando las nanas de mi madre. Eran tan bonitas, que me hacían entrar el sueño con solo oír su primera estrofa. Yo siempre tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien, como por ejemplo, el ataque del Zorro de Nueve colas, que fue cuando había nacido y después de mi ritual. _

_Aquella mañana, del 6 de mayo, mi madre y mi padre estaban en la sala de estar, abrazados y dándose cariñitos de pareja feliz. Eso a mí me gustaba verlo, porque me sentía bien, sabiendo que ellos se querían mucho, si mi padre la llegara a perder, no sabría qué hacer con su vida._

_A las siete de la tarde, mi madre salió para hacer una misión importante, de la cual se desconocía. Mi padre, se quedó a cargo de cuidarme aquel día, ya que tenía descanso y así podría hacerme aquella cena tan deliciosa que me hacía cuando mi madre se ausentaba. Aquella ensalada de pasta, me encantaba, le había echado bonito y algo de vinagre y el sabor era delicioso. No sé quien cocina mejor, pero mi padre era un buen cocinero. _

_Me había ido a dormir y echaba de menos las nanas de mi madre. Quería que mi padre me cantara una, pero le daba mucha vergüenza y se negó, pero lo que sí hizo, fue contarme un cuento._

_Mientras dormía, sentí que picaban a la puerta. Yo me asomé, y vi a unos ninjas de Konoha, que querían hablar con mi padre. Yo no pude evitar escuchar la conversación y lo que me dolió fue escuchar aquella mala noticia:_

_"Shibi Aburame, vuestra mujer, ha sido hallada muerta en las afueras de Konoha. Su misión ha sido fallida, lo siento mucho"_

_Mi padre no pudo evitar la tristeza y se puso a llorar. Yo, corrí hacia la sala de estar y empecé a gritar, que era imposible, que mi madre era la mejor y que iba a estar siempre a mi lado. Mi padre me abrazó y me dio una carta de mamá antes de que se muriera._

_"Shibi, cuida de Shino, haz de él un buen Aburame... Dile, que siempre le cuidaré y le apoyaré en lo que le haga falta. Porque siempre os voy a querer"_

—¡Mamá!—Gritaba Shino en sueños, haciendo que su padre corriera para despertarlo.

Shibi, preocupado, despertó a su hijo, y le dijo que había tenido una pesadilla y que estaba recordando su infancia junto a su madre. Shino, que no era muy sentimental, no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazar a su padre, ya que era el único que le ha estado cuidando desde que su madre murió. En la puerta de la habitación, aparecía Torune, que también había escuchado el grito de Shino y con preocupación se acercó para decirle que se tranquilizara, que ya pasó todo y que no estaba solo.

—No llores, lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en tu futuro y convertirte en ninja—Dijo Shibi mientras se levantaba para salir del cuarto de Shino.

Cuando ambos salieron, Shino se avergonzaba de su forma de actuar, tenía que olvidar el pasado y pensar en el futuro que le viene después.

Al día siguiente, en la academia ninja, Naruto estaba con sus tres amigos, Kiba, Shikamaru y Chouji, correteando por el patio. Ellos se lo pasaban bien, cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shino Aburame, que estaba apoyado contra un árbol, solo y sin compañía. Los cuatro amigos, se acercaron a él y le pidieron si quería que le acompañaran, pero las palabras del joven, fueron que no, que eran demasiado escandalosos y que no tenía mucho interés en hacer amigos.

En clase, Naruto hablaba con sus tres amigos sobre Shino, para ver si podían o no, convencerle para que no estuviera solo. En ese momento, Hinata se tropieza con el rubio y se sonroja, él, con amabilidad se disculpó y le dijo que se uniera a la conversación que tenían los cuatro. Ella aceptó con timidez y cuando se sentó al lado de Kiba, hizo que éste se sonrojara un montón, ya que parecía que sentía algo por la jovencita. Ellos, sin darse cuenta, vieron que Sasuke Uchiha, se acercaba a Shino y se sentaba a su lado, como si ambos fueran muy buenos amigos. Naruto intrigado, se acercó para escuchar la conversación, pero sin darse cuenta, Ino y Sakura lo empujaron, haciendo que el joven se cayera por las escaleras sin romperse los huesos.

—Siempre me pasa lo mismo—Dijo Naruto mientras se quejaba del dolor.

—Sasuke ¿Tienes tiempo libre?—Preguntó Sakura sin preocuparse por los huesos de Naruto.

—Ah, Sakura, llegué yo antes—Se quejó Ino con las palabras de su rival.

Al salir de la academia, Sasuke acompañó a Shino hasta la salida y los dos hablaron sin problemas sobre sus técnicas y sus cosas. Sobre todo, le contó cosas sobre su hermano. El Uchiha, estaba seguro que el Aburame era su amigo y que eran iguales en personalidad, que por eso, ambos se llevaban muy bien.

—Sasuke, ¿en tú clan hay tradiciones?—Preguntó Shino con ganas de conocer el clan de su amigo.

—Sí, tenemos varias tradiciones, entre ellas, que al nacer un niño, los Uchiha tienen que regalarle un obsequio a la familia—

—¿A ti que te han regalado cuando naciste?—

—Pues creo que fueron dulces y ropa—Respondió Sasuke algo dudoso.

—Anda, pues qué bien—

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te regalaron algo al nacer?—

—Sí, mis insectos—Respondió Shino enseñándole a Sasuke uno de sus bichos.

—Que raros sois los Aburame ¡Eh, mira, ¿ese no es tu hermano!—Señaló Sasuke en la salida de la Academia.

—No somos hermanos, vivimos en la misma casa, él se llama Torune—Dijo Shino algo frío.

—Bueno, nos vemos, ¿quedamos a la tarde para jugar con kunais?—Preguntó Sasuke sin sonreír.

—Me lo pensaré, te iré a buscar a casa si decido ir—

—Bien, nos vemos luego—

Los dos se despidieron y Shino, se reunió con Torune y ambos se dirigieron hacia la mansión Aburame. Su amigo le hizo compañía y se pusieron a hablar sobre si el joven había conseguido amigos o no, aunque ya sabía de la amistad que tenía con el Uchiha. Siempre su amigo le recomendaba que hiciera más amistades, aparte de Sasuke y él. Shino no quería más amigos, ya que estaba mejor como está ahora.

Cuando llegaron a casa, vieron a Shibi conversando con otro Aburame, que Shino reconoció al verle la cara, ya que era su tío, que venía de una aldea lejana de la cual no sabe su nombre.

—Tío Shanti, cuánto tiempo sin verte—Dijo Shino muy contento aunque no lo parecía por su rostro serio.

—Lo mismo digo, Shino, ¿qué vienes de estudiar?—Preguntó el Aburame enseñando una sonrisa que era poco habitual en un miembro del clan.

—Pues sí, he aprendido nuevos jutsus, como el cambiazo y hemos usado los kunai—

Shibi, ordenó a su hijo que se retirara a su habitación junto con Torune, ya que tenía que hablar de cosas serias y privadas. Shino no sabía de que se trataba, así que se dirigió hacia su cuarto junto a su mejor amigo y así distraerse un poco jugando con los insectos, aunque prefirió salir al patio de atrás y divertirse con la colmena de avispas que tenía en uno de sus árboles.

Shibi y su supuesto hermano Shanti empezaron a hablar sobre tradiciones del clan Aburame, como por ejemplo el de casarse con un miembro del clan.

—Hermano, le he puesto el ojo a una chica del clan, de los vecinos que tenemos en las montañas. He pensado que podría ser perfecta para Shino, cuando él tenga ya 18 años—Contó Shibi lo que tenía planeado.

—¿Ya? Es muy temprano—Se sorprendió Shanti ante la decisión de su hermano.

—Ya lo sé, pero mejor decidirlo ahora, que dentro de 8 años—

—Shino tiene 10 años como para que le digas ahora que tiene una prometida que no conoce—

—Y me lo dice alguien que no ha sido capaz de cumplir con su tradición—Se quejó Shibi muy serio ante las palabras de su hermano.

—Vale, entiendo lo que dices, pero no la metas en esta conversación, ella está muerta...—Dijo muy frustrado y a la vez apenado al recordar su pasado.

—Lo siento hermano, si me he pasado—

Shino y Torune, estaban en el bosque jugando con los insectos, se lo pasaban muy bien y sobre todo, porque su amigo le enseñaba a manejar el chakra y los bichos para defenderse y eso le gustaba al pequeño, ya que era su diversión y su arma de combate. En ese momento, se presentaba ante ellos un chico pelirrojo con rasgos del clan Yamanaka, que saludó a Torune como si se conocieran de antes.

—Torune, ¿es tú hermano?—Preguntó el muchacho con una bonita sonrisa.

—Hombre, Fu, pues la verdad, no, pero lo quiero como un hermano. Te lo presento, él es Shino—Le saludó Torune a su supuesto amigo.

El joven saltó para ponerse delante de ellos y saludó al pequeño acariciándolo con gracia.

—El otro día estuve comiendo con Inoichi e Ino, me cae bien la pequeña—Dijo Fu sonriente.

—Ino va conmigo a la Academia, es muy pesada con Sasuke—Interrumpió Shino sin mostrar su sonrisa.

Los tres se fueron al campo y se tumbaron para observar las nubes.

Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en su casa, observando fotos de sus padres, los echaba de menos y su odio hacia Itachi era aun más notable. En ese momento, alguien le pica a la puerta y pensando que era Shino, abrió como si nada. Pero se llevó la sorpresa, de que su visita era Sakura Haruno, que le traía unos dulces de chocolate. Él aceptó el regalo y le pidió a la pelirrosa que se fuera y que no volviera a pasar por su casa otra vez. Sakura se puso tan triste, que decidió marcharse a casa. Sasuke, al cerrar la puerta, pensó una y otra vez, que la cosa no tendría que seguir así.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero... mi tradición me prohíbe estar contigo y con Ino—Pensó Sasuke algo triste.

Sakura, mientras se dirigía hacia su casa, se encontró con Kiba que estaba observando a alguien o algo desde el balcón de su casa. Ella para no preocupar al Inuzuka, se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y le preguntó que estaba observando.

—Anda, pero si es la novia de Naruto—Se burló Kiba de Sakura.

—¡Naruto no es mi novio!—Se puso furiosa Sakura al escuchar la burla de Kiba.

—Tranquila, no es para tanto—Dijo Kiba muy nervioso pensando que ella fuera capaz de escalar a su balcón y pegarle un puñetazo.

—Cambiando de tema ¿Qué estás observando?—

Kiba, desvió su mirada al punto donde estaba mirando y Sakura, cuando se giró, vio a Hinata Hyuga comer Ramen del Ichiraku. La pelirrosa no sabía que el Inuzuka estaba enamorado de ella, pero sospechaba de que no lo decía, porque tenía cosas que le prohibían a él y a Hinata. Sakura, cuando se dio cuenta, decidió despedirse y marcharse a su casa.

Al llegar, entró en su habitación y se puso a llorar como una loca, por que Sasuke le había rechazado y eso le dolió demasiado.

—Sasuke...—

En la mansión Aburame, los tres amigos estaban hablando sobre los jutsus y cosas como esas. Se estaban llevando muy bien y el joven Fu, confesó que Ino le gustaba, aunque le llevaba 7 años por delante. Shino no se lo podía creer, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero parecía que los sentimientos de aquel joven eran muy fuertes. En ese momento, el pelirrojo preguntó a Shino si tenía novia o no. El joven, respondió que no tenía la edad como para tener una y que el día de tenerla ya llegará. Torune sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar, por que el padre o la madre del Aburame tenía que elegirle una esposa para casarse y Shino eso aun no lo sabía, ya que Shibi había prohibido hablar de ese tema con el muchacho.

Fu, decidió marcharse, ya que tenía una cena con familiares del clan Yamanaka, dejando claro de que clan provenía el joven pelirrojo.

Pasaron horas y los dos amigos, se quedaron mirando las estrellas, cuando en ese momento, Shibi aparecía junto con Danzo para hablar de un asunto muy delicado.

—Shino, hijo, ven aquí, por favor—Ordenó Shibi a su hijo.

Él, junto con Torune se acercaron para saber que querían ambos de él.

—Hola, Shino, vine porque tengo interés en reclutarte para mi organización, la Raíz—Dijo Danzo con aquella cara tan seria.

—No entiendo que es lo que pasa—Dijo Shino confuso.

—Shibi, te exijo que me entregues a Shino—

—Es un niño—

—Shino no se va a entregar, iré yo en su lugar—Interrumpió Torune decidido en unirse a la Raíz.

—Hm... bueno, me da igual, entonces sígueme—

Torune se fue con Danzo, pero antes decidió despedirse de su amigo.

—Torune, no te vayas por favor ¿con quién voy hablar ahora?—Preguntó Shino muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo, vendré a verte de vez en cuando—

—Eso va a ser imposible—Interrumpió Danzo la conversación de ambos amigos.

—No te vayas, no me dejes solo—

—Lo siento amigo, pero lo hago, porque yo quiero que tu tengas amigos y no te encierres para siempre, así es la vida ninja—Se despidió Torune enseñándole una sonrisa que era poco habitual en los Aburame.

Torune, cuando desaparecía ante los ojos de Shino, hizo, que el pequeño llorara desesperadamente, porque quería a su amigo como si fuera su hermano mayor.

—¡Torune!—Gritó Shino entre lágrimas, mientras veía a su amigo desaparecer entre el campo de trigo junto a Danzo.


End file.
